


Java

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Drabble, F/M, coffee should be a character, implied pairing anyway, saya isn't sure of her feelings, saya-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya, Fumito, and a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Java

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 02/15/14.
> 
> Contains (vague) spoilers for Blood-C and its sequel, Blood-C: The Last Dark.

Saya is innocent, and she is sitting in a café.

Saya is innocent, and doesn't notice the odd glint in Fumito's eyes as she takes a sip of her coffee.

• • • •

This coffee doesn't take her memories away, but it _does_ paralyze her, make her helpless. All she can do is stare up into his eyes. They're brown, like honey, and she thinks they kind of look like coffee that's had cream added to it.

• • • •

She doesn't like coffee. She wonders, idly, if she's been conditioned to have an aversion toward it.

She doesn't like coffee, but she pours herself a cup anyway. It's store-bought, something she picked out herself, and she knows it can't possibly have any drugs in it. It's not something that man wants to give her, and she doesn't need to drink it. She decides to drink it anyway. She's not sure why.

She can feel something clawing in her chest, like a monster trying to get out.

She savours the bitter taste as it slides down her throat.


End file.
